


A Rose Would Smell as Sweet - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Series: Sanders Sides Kingdoms AU - On Hiatus Indefinitely [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brave Remy, He likes roses, He's cute, M/M, Picani is a gardenboy, Reckless Remy, Remy is a knight, Remy is a prince, Remy is still Remy, kingdoms AU, so cute, such a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Prince Remy returns from a battle to find a stranger leaving roses in his room. He just wants to know who.





	A Rose Would Smell as Sweet - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

Remy was absolutely exhausted. He and his troops had just returned from a crushing defeat against the dark king’s forces. He was battered, bruised, and dejected.  
He had barely sat down on his bed, however, when he was waving away the servant that was tending to his wounds. He had just noticed a vase full of beautiful red roses sitting on his dresser.  
He got up, wincing slightly, and made his way over to them. There was no note, but the vase was full, and the roses were in full bloom.  
He wondered where they’d come from. He’d been away from home for so long… he thought he vaguely remembered a garden on the grounds with red roses.  
Not many people had access to the gardens, mostly just the servants. Then again, the roses were still blooming and full of life. They must’ve been put there by someone who knew when he was coming home. And that was a small number indeed.  
Remy sighed, softly stroking the petals. Already his heart ached to discovered who’d left them. It was sure to lead to trouble, of course, but he wished it nonetheless.  
A knock sounded on his door, causing him to look up. One of his servants stood in the doorway. “What is it?” he asked.  
“Your brother is asking for you, my lord. He wants a report.”  
He frowned slightly. He knew the king was not going to be please with the information he would receive. He nodded. “Thank you.” The servant bowed and turned to leave. “Aren’t these roses lovely?” Remy asked.  
The servant glanced at them. “They are quite lovely, my lord. Are they from the west gardens?”  
Remy looked up. “Do they have red roses in that garden?”  
“Only there, sir.”  
“Yes, I suppose they must be, then.” He hummed softly. After a moment he returned his gaze to the servant. “What was your name?”  
“Emile, my lord.”  
The prince was silent for a long time. Finally, he looked back at the roses. “You may go.”  
Emile bowed respectfully and left.  
A single petal fell off one of the roses and floated in the water.

Remy had just finished providing his brother with the report of his army’s defeat. It was quite shameful.  
“Remy.” Roman’s voice was gentle. “You are rather hard on yourself sometimes. Do you realize this?”  
The prince sighed. “So you’ve said, brother.”  
“You will get your revenge on the dark kingdom.” Roman promised. “Thank you for bringing me your report.”  
Remy bowed. “My King.”  
The king smiled softly. “I will see you tonight.” With this he left the throne room, leaving Remy alone.  
The prince sighed and returned to his room, feeling, if possible, even worse than before. It wasn’t in his nature to be alright with losing; if it was, he wouldn’t have become a knight. And being a prince that was also the leader of the army was a lot to maintain. His soldiers looked up to him… and he’d failed.  
He opened the door and walked inside. A flash of color caught his eye. Turning, he saw a new bouquet of roses on his dresser. These were a deep, rich orange.  
Remy frowned. How had the person managed to get a new bunch of roses in his room so fast? He hadn’t been gone more than twenty minutes… He walked over and lifted one of the roses out, smelling it. It was sweet. He smiled slightly and left it laying on the dresser in front of the vase.  
He would discover who it was. That servant, Emile. He had remarked that only the west gardens had red roses. Perhaps the same held true for orange roses. Tomorrow, he would find out.  
The prince walked back over to his bed and pulled back the blankets, climbing into the sheets. With a soft sigh, he rolled over and let his head hit the pillows.

The next morning, when Remy awoke, he went straight to the gardens. A few servants were there, pruning the flowers and bushes. They bowed when he passed.  
By the time he had finished looking through everything, he had found roses of red, orange, and yellow. Indeed, there were roses. Unfortunately it brought Remy no closer to finding the source of the bouquets in his room.  
He went back to his bedchambers and found, to his shock, a third bouquet of pale yellow roses. They were as beautiful as the previous flowers, but it only served to make Remy more frustrated. He wished to know who was leaving the bouquets. What exactly he planned to do afterwards, he wasn’t sure. But he had to figure it out.  
Once more a knock on his door sounded. “Enter.” he said absentmindedly.  
The door opened to reveal the servant Emile. His eyes fell on his dresser. “I see you’ve received new roses, my lord. More from the west gardens.”  
Remy’s head jerked up. “Yes, I have. Why have you come here, Emile?”  
“You have a letter, sir.” He held it out to the prince, who took it with a frown.  
“Who is it from?”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know… I only know to give it to you.” Emile looked apologetic.  
Remy slowly nodded. “Thank you. You may go.” And Emile did.  
When Remy opened the letter, he saw it was written in ornate calligraphy. It was lovely to look at. The words it contained confessed to leaving the roses, for the prince was an admirable figure the writer felt deserved them. There was no signature.  
Remy finished reading and licked his lips. Very few people, even within the palace walls, knew how to write in a such a way. Indeed, few people could read.  
With a shake of his head Remy put down the letter and decided to return to the west gardens, in an effort to see if he could find someone new walking the grounds.  
When he reached said grounds he saw many more servants caring for the vegetation. After a moment, he noticed one in particular. “You.” he said in surprise. “You work in the west gardens?”  
Emile jumped slightly, not used to being spoken to in his workplace, and gave a slightly shy nod.  
Remy’s eyes went slightly wide. “It’s you, isn’t it?”  
“My lord?” Emile asked, looking confused.  
“You’ve been leaving the roses, haven’t you? That is how you were able to get them. And the letter. You wrote it?”  
Emile looked slightly fearful now. “My prince, I…” He ducked his head. “Please do not be angry with me… my feelings, they-”  
“Feelings?” Remy interrupted. “For me?”  
The servant bit his lip.  
At this, the prince reached out, lifting Emile’s chin with a finger. “You have feelings for your prince?” he murmured.  
“I am sorry, I know I should not.”  
Remy regarded him carefully. A small, playful smile broke out across his lips. “Indeed you should not. Since you do, however…” He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Emile’s lips.  
The servant’s eyes went wide with shock.  
The prince was smiling still. “Feelings are interesting things, are they not? I think they can sometimes… transcend the natural laws of things.” He turned to leave. “Next time you decide to leave roses in my room, wait to give them in person, will you?”  
Emile nodded slowly, still processing what had happened.  
Remy turned and walked away, a slight bounce to his step. Oh, yes… this was sure to lead to trouble. He smiled.


End file.
